


Goodbyes

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Scooby Doo! Mystery Incorporated (TV 2010)
Genre: (duh), Angst, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Feels, Implied Relationships, Let the gays be happy 2kforever, Marcie is lovely and beautiful and understanding, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Varcie, enjoy my feels kiddos, otp: that's my girl, set after the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Velma and Marcie say goodbye.





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about Varcie and some words happened... Enjoy my feels.

Velma bursts into her room to finish packing her things for their road trip to the new Mister E, only to find Marcie lounging on her bed, eyebrows raised.

“…Marcie?”

Marcie just slowly sitting up, gesturing to everything around them in the room. The bare walls, the suitcases.

“You’re really gonna leave, V?”

The ‘me’ at the end of that sentence goes unspoken, but they both hear it echoing across the empty space between them.

“I have to. I told you, I’m not the Velma you’ve known. I’m–”

“–from a different timeline. I know,” Marcie finishes for her, and there’s a soft, fond, resigned look in her eyes that Velma’s never seen before. “I know.”

“Marcie…”

But Marcie stands before she can say anything else and crosses the room in two steps, wrapping her arms around Velma in a tight hug. Velma melts into the embrace before she even really thinks about what she’s doing.

“I’ll wait for you, V,” Marcie promises, throat as tight as her embrace. “You do what you gotta do. I’ll be here.”

She doesn’t wait for a response, merely pulls back after an almost-but-not-quite-too-long amount of time and then leaves the room. Velma doesn’t have to follow to know that she’s walking down the stairs, out the front door.

“That’s my girl,” Velma sighs, and it’s wistful and regretful and tinged with a disbelief. She’s said goodbye too many times. She still doesn’t like how it feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
